saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
A Walk at Dawn: A Group Gathering
Participants Kenzo Sarutobi, Jiro Senju, Suna no Senju, Rei Kaguya, Haru Uzumaki, Iro Senju, Yasuke A Walk at Dawn: A Group Gathering Kenzo: It was a quiet sunny morning in the , the only sounds to be heard were the subtle summer breeze and the birds chirping as they flew along the winds. In a small apartment near the edge of the town, the rays of the morning sun shown on a young mans face, rousing him from his slumber. With a slight groan of disappointment the young man, known as Kenzo Sarutobi, would sit up slowly in his bed and brush the hair out of his eyes. “Another night with barely any sleep” He would say alound to himself as he cast his gaze across the room, looking for his clothes. The room was a mess, empty cups of ramen, glasses, and clothes strewn about on every surface except for his bed. As he wandered the apartment, he would clean off his small black table, so that he could eat there again after his duties for the day had been finished. Making his way to his closet, he would find his attire for the day, a simple tanktop of red and black, a furry white vest made from the fur of a wolf, simple black jeans, and his shinobi boots. After getting dressed he would look back into the main room looking for his headband. “Now where the hell did I put that thing last night?” He asked aloud, half expecting the room to answer for him. Making his way into the small kitchen, he would pass by his neatly adorned fridge and begin to clear the mess from his counter, finding the headband he had been searching for. Donning it around his neck, Kenzo would make his way to the front door, grabbing his Bo staff and katana from the simple blue vase he kept them in next to the door. As he opened the door to the village outside, the morning rays shined down onto his face once again, causing him to squint his eyes as me made his way down the stairs. There was little activity on the streets today, as most people were more than likely still in bed at this hour. Knowing that almost no shop would have been open just yet, Kenzo decided to search the peaceful village for a suitable flower that he could deliver to his late wife’s grave. Straying from the paths of the village, he would walk among a small clearing of sakura trees, their petals drifting slowly from the branches and being carried away on the winds. Amongst the trees there was a small patch of tsubaki flowers that were in bloom, ‘These would be perfect! They were always her favorite flower’ Kenzo thought to himself, bending down to pick a single flower from the bunch. Placing the flower on his ear, as not to lose it, Kenzo would make his way back to the path that he had strayed from, brushing the sakura petals that had found their way onto him as he walked. Making his way past all the closed shops and homes, windows now alight as people began to rise from their own slumber, Kenzo would stop and look as he approached the office of the Kage. As he stopped, a lone man whom Kenzo had grown familiar with over the years stepped out of the door, making his way down the stairs. The man was his friend from the years that he was on Team 3 as a genin, Keiji Aburame. Kenzo would wave to the man, giving him a short greeting as he approached. Keiji, noticing the flower in Kenzo’s hair would give a smile “Going to visit the missus huh? Well then don’t let me keep you. I’ll be at my place after you’re done so drop by will ya?” Keiji would say patting Kenzo on the shoulder as he continued on his way. Similing to himself now, Kenzo would hurry himself along the path toward the cemetery, not wanting to keep his friend waiting for too long. Once, in the cemetery, Kenzo would walk amongst the small gray gravestones etched with the names of the fallen, until he found the one he was searching for, the grave with the name of Chie Yamanaka. “Hello love, sorry it’s taken me so long to visit you. It has been a rather busy week” He would say aloud chuckling to himself. Removing the flower from his ear, he would take it into his left hand and smile down at the grave. “I found you a tsubaki flower today. I know they’re you’re favorites so I thought you’d love having this with you.” He said as small tears formed in his eyes. “I can’t stay long today, it seems that Keiji is actually going to stay home for more than a few hours for once, so I have to visit him.” He’d say chuckling to himself placing the flower in a small, lavender vase he had put there after she had been buried. “Well love, I’ll be back soon to see you again. I don’t want to keep Keiji waiting for to long. You know how he is. I will see you soon dear, I love you” Kenzo would say, now turning away from the gravesite and making his way back onto the path and towards his old friends home, a single tear falling from his face as he made his exit back into town. Jiro: Soft knocks echoed throughout the room on this warm morning. The knocking continued until a soft creek replaced the noise, and soon a gentle voice took over.” Sir, I am deeply sorry but you must wake.” Spoke the woman to the grumbling man who was Jiro Senju. Grumbling in his sleep as his boy turned over towards the doorway, his eyes creaking open as he stared at her.” Ayuka, I've told you countless times, let me be” scolding the woman with a half dead voice. The woman simply shook her head as she entered the room apologizing to him.” I'm deeply sorry sir but Yumegake insists on making sure you wake each and every morning.” With that a small group of maids made their way into his room and began the process of cleaning it up. Taking any trash that was left on the ground, putting his clothes away, anything that had to be cleaned to make it spit-spot clean. The man grumbled sitting himself up with his eyes in different degrees of opened. Staring mindlessly as the maids did their job before soon himself was cleaned. Tugged out of his bed and off as they handed him his usual attire consisting of dark tinted everything. It as eerily dark, but as much as his 'father' protested the more blacker it became, despite his not so dark personality. Grunting as the maids began to tackle that bed ridden hair of his, combing it down straight and ridding it of his knots. A process that took years to become safe for this quick tempered man. His hands waved them away angered as he quickly had enough of this annoying process preferring his hair to adjust naturally as it seed fit, even if it obscured his bright green eyes from the world. Marching off while adding those weighted arm plates, attaching his pouch right below his duel daggered staff he left his room and wondered the halls. Stopping himself by the window as he'd stare down below to two shinobi of Yume he recognized only by name. Giving a blank stare at the two as they gave off their exchanged while wondering why anyone would want to be up so early if they weren't forced. Nevertheless he ventured away as his stomach started to growl. “Thanks, Sakura.” He spoke before a maid walked up handing him his breakfast, a sandwich alongside an apple. The sandwich didn't last very long, in fact it only lasted till the end of the stairs where he met the Yumegakure, giving him a lazy wave while he worked away with paperwork. Somehow that man seemed as if he never slept, even in his old age. The home of his was always busy partly due to the fact construction was still underway in Yumegakure, and for some weird reason they figured combining the office building and home would be a great idea. Not to this Senju it was not, it only caused unwanted chaos and a crowd of people wanting something to be fixed, it was certainly not a life for Jiro. For this very reason alone he left the building off somewhere as he began taking a bite of his ruby red apple. Soon standing 10 feet away from a tearful Kenzo. Staring at the man blankly as he'd began to wonder why, even if it made him look strange to bluntly watch someone wonder.” Are you alright?” Suna':' *Suna yawns and streatches in the almost empty house, well.. empty exept for her and a cupple of cats that kept the mice at bay. her father must be off to work some where again . setting up she mumbles a good morning to an ornage tabby that had desided ot make its place next to her head in the middle of the night as she rummages threw some clothing to see what she should put on today. chewing on a lip she manages to find a clean dark half kimono (thats what Im callin it damn it!) with white butterflys up the one side. putting a white sash around her waist she looks for her comb.. it had been on the dresser the night before! blue eyes going wide she looks around the room almsot in a panick, her hair was WAY to long to go un braided or un brushed for a day!* Oh for the love of KAMI!! *she almost panics till she catches sight of it sticking out of the mouth of a calico* here kitty kitty.. give me the comb....*she inches towerds it only for it to take off like a bat out of hell out of the house and over the fence*.. are you KIDDING ME!! *quickly grabbing her packs, mask and a tie she chases after the 4 legged freek, dashing past a few people with snow white hair flying behind her like a flag* Rei: -“How beautiful…” Rei said, beholding the sight of a rose bush in full blossom dotting green with its defiant red. Among a field of flowers Rei found himself present in a Greenhouse littered with a unique assortment of flowers. He gasped as he witnessed the most beautiful flower in full bloom, the Himawari otherwise known as Sun Flower stood brazenly in this cruel world giving a sense of beauty and fortitude that he found himself lacking at times. “My oh my, I do love it here. Immersed in beauty, nothing could ever come close to this euphoria.” Lost in ecstasy his nostrils flared and he took in the chimera aroma of the dozens of flowers that existed in this dingy shack. This was his sanctuary, a place that he made with his own two hands in a shed abandoned at the villages end. “Hm, it seems like I need more mulch.” Rei leaned forward his shaggy mop of white hair obscuring his line of sight as his piercing blue eyes bore down a mighty gaze upon the bags that once harbored within their wombs dirt only to now be barren of substance. From across the way his sight darted to the door. “I should probably clean up…” Rei sighed as he looked down to his clothing, a white t-shirt with stains of brown earth along with cuts from fornicating the thorn clad stems of the roses, he had a habit to bring the pain for pleasure. As he shifted to the door he took one last sight of his beloved paradise. “I will miss you my lovelies; Daddy is only leaving for a moment.” He whispered endearingly to his brothel of plants. As he fled from the shed he would be met by the bright morning star that glared down at him without mercy, despite being a lover of flowers he found his eyes too sensitive for the day light hours, it was due to this that Rei has adapted more of a nocturnal working hour. As he trotted across a field of dirt Rei would end up at an equally run down shack that was in fact his home, it was no bigger than an eighty foot by eighty foot radius and lacked the pleasantries of heating, and plumping. “Lets get ready for the day Rei…” He smacked himself across the face as he spoke as if to shock him into being a productive member of society. “I can do this. I just need mulch. I don’t even really have to talk to anybody.” As he spoke he shed his dirt stained shirt and began to shift through a pile of unfolded laundry, he was a mess. “Ah! Found you!” He pulled out the only shirt he had that was clean and decent, it was a skin tight black wife beater that accentuated the toned muscles the young warrior has amassed in his many trials. Keeping the jeans he had worn into the green house he buckled his belt and adorned a pair of wooden geta. “I’m ready!” He slicked back his hair with a hand virgin to product and once more swung a door open to welcome in endless possibility. As the door opened and the sun beat down he retreated as if he were a vampire. “Sunglasses, I definitely need sunglasses. He approached his bed, which was settled against the far right corner of the room, twin sized it was worn out and falling apart. Rummaging through the sheets he drew a pair of glasses and adorned the ebony shades with style. “Alright, go time! Try not to fantasize about torturing the people around you!” He said as a mantra to himself. Lately Rei has been suffering from lapses of judgement where his lust for carnage overwhelms him and leads him into unsavory situations. As he entered the center of the village he would trot silently as he sought out the local gardening shop, he would have to cross the road to the Kage’s palace during this epic quest. – Kenzo: As he was making his way to his friend Keiji’s home, Kenzo would see the man he recognized as Jiro Senju and he would smile. “I’m fine. Just paid a visit to someone I knew.” He would say dismissively “Walk with me? I don’t see much of you around the village.” He would raise a hand to the back of his head and run it through his hair. Kenzo didn’t know much of this man but, he had seen him around a few times before and introduced himself before but, he’d never really spoken to him much before this moment. It seemed the perfect way to pass the time as he made his way back towards the home of his friend. As he continued to walk at a slow pace a small calico cat with a comb in its mouth running towards the pair. Kenzo would stop and stoop down towards the ground, grabbing the cat as it ran by holding it in his arms as it struggled to escape his grasp. “Where did you come from kitty?” he said as he began to pet behind its ears. “Looks like we have a new companion huh?” He would ask Jiro “I wonder if anyone is following after you for that comb” He would say returning his glance to the cat as he began to walk again. Jiro: “Oh, I see.” The man would say with a gentle nod as he'd recognized of who he spoke about. “Very well, there isn't much going on over here.” He told him as he turned himself around, beginning the slow walking pace alongside him. Jiro didn't know a whole lot about Kenzo except for the small major things. He'd seen him around doing solo missions and simply trying to get himself back together, especially after that day. Apart of his duty was to attend the funerals of any missing or killed nin of Yume, and unfortunately he had to attend one regarding someone in Kenzo's life. His eyes stared blantly at the man as his mind wondered off recalling the few things he knew about it, or if he'd forget anything important. It didn't take long before he'd realize he would be staring, averting his eyes forward.” Yeah..Work has me busy.” He'd tell him while his hand would reach into his back pouch, grabbing a cigarette from it, lighting it with a match before he'd taking a hit. A cloud of smoke escaping his lips as he spoke.” I haven't seen much of you. Doing ok?” His eyes soon staring at a cat caught within Kenzo's grasp, staring down on this animal who'd only wants to be free.” Huh..Maybe it's running from a...Bad hair day?” He'd say, chuckling to himself from the awful joke he made. Suna: *Suna came running from around the corner fallowing her way ward cat, mask and head band in hand * so help me when I get ahold of that cat... no tuna for a week! *not like the day hadnt already started out interesting enough. she was suppose to go shopping today too! as she rounds the corner fallowing the animal she skids to a stop seeing both Jiro and Kenzo.. and her cat! her eyes go wide for a moment as moves closer to the men* ohh thank you thank you!! he ran off with my comb and well... *she turns a light shade of pink as she lowers her head some* I just need the comb is all.. I know he’ll make his way back to the house when hes ready.*she looks up at the two and smiles warmly* thank you both for catching him *she reaches out for the comb and growls at the hiss* hey.. my comb .. you can go home and play with the mice! 'Rei: '-“My oh my, I need to get there soon…” Rei mumbled in a hushed voice as he shifted through crowds of people that littered the road like waste. He wasn’t fond of being outside or being away from his little slice of paradise. He found his crippling social anxiety deadly when in crowds but not for him, when confronted when riddled with anxiety he displays uncharacteristic rage that befits a God of War and Wrath. He felt himself beginning to sweat under the sun, this day was just getting better with every minute. As he approached a cross road he noticed two fellow shinobi, recognizing them as his superiors he stopped to pay his respects to the two seasoned veterans. “Goodmorning sensei’s!” He barked like a dog of the state as he took to a deep bow to convey the level of respect these two titans deserved. He wasn’t one for formalities usually but he tries to show respect to those who have proven themselves and these two warriors have proven their worth to his beloved village. The paleness of Rei flushed fifty shades of pink as he grew flustered at his actions. His heart began to race as his mind began to think at a mile per minute, what if they laughed. What if they mocked him? He couldn’t stand the thought of ridicule and so his eyes covered by shades of ebony began to twitch as he released a nervous laughter “S-sorry if I embarrassed you sensei’s.” His gaunt slender arm rose and he began to ruffled the porcelain hued mane of his own head, he wanted to defuse any awkwardness with great haste. As a shinobi he is a heartless killing machine but as a person he is just a shy and bashful kid who doesn’t know how to effectively communicate with other people, and so when confronted with situations of honor he freezes up leaving him in situations like this one.- 'Haru: '-As the early morning sun shined down on the rooftops of Yumegakure a young woman could be seen on the rooftops clad in an orange jacket and stark red hair that the Uzumaki family was known for, she was accompanied a small fox companion. The young girl was Haru Uzumaki and the fox was known as Kitsune, they had been exploring the village early in the morning from on high as to get a better view of everything. Her footsteps could seldom be heard as they pattered across the homes of villagers as they slumbered. As her and her companion continued their exploration, Haru would notice a small gathering of people near the office of the Kage. Her curiosity would get the better of her and she would climb down the building she had stopped on, making sure not to make too much noise and quietly approached the group. Looking down at her little fox, she would quietly enter herself into the group, saying nothing, and quietly observe them. - 'Yasuke: '''He had finally awoken hearing the sounds of busied footsteps from outside, his eyes and body ached in unison, feeling what had happened a few days past. “Ugh.. how long has it been?” He said to himself getting up to stretch, joints popping at the released pressure that had built up over time, rubbing his eye, he reached in his wallet to see how much he had for food, to see a small bit of coin remaining. “ Damn… I’m late” Looking around to see a neatly folded towels next to a table leading towards a door, walking in he had washed up, bit a mint leaf, grabbed his blade and was on his way. Blue skies and sunshine, an unfamiliar sight to Yasuke who had been used to dark clouds that had been swirling in his home region. The days where he saw a shimmer of light came around so little time had seemed to stop. This peace though, it left him without purpose, walking the town he had found himself in front of a familiar sight, “Why ramen..?” He sighed as he walked past the cloth banners sporting an intricate logo that most locals recognized at first sight, at least he had a chance at meeting new people. He said as the as he watched the locals give him the same looks as before, the look of someone that was unwelcomed. Turning his sights he found his group, giving them all a blank stares as he climbed up in his seat, furthest away from the others. '''Kenzo: '''Kenzo would smile as him and Jiro spoke “I’m doing fine. Just tired as always” he said with a chuckle, taking the comb from the cats mouth after hearing the girls story. Handing her the comb he would smile and drop the cat on its feet and let it wander away through the village after being assured that it would return home. “Why not walk with us?” he would ask the girl as yet another person approached the group. Kenzo would laugh hearing his greeting “No embarrassment here. Just a few people who happened to come across one another on this lovely morning” he would say heartily. As he gazed around at the people who had gathered, he would notice another girl had quietly joined the group and had not said anything yet. He would give her a shy smile and look down at the fox that had seemed to have come with her. He wouldn’t directly address her but he would note her presence waiting for her to introduce herself to the group as they conversed. '''Jiro: '''You need to sleep more, Kezo. You're gonna slowly kill yourself away if you keep this lifestyle up, you know.” Jiro's eyes would sway over towards girl who came for her run-away cat, who stole her brush. Simply staring at them blankly and silent, invisible daggers attacking his very soul from their lack of response to his obviously amazing joke. Brushing it off shortly after as he'd watch this what seemed to be star struck kid fumble his words into a loud screech, chuckling silently at him. “ No worries, we all make mistakes once in a while.” Hearing yet another child jump down and slowly approach them all, staying to themselves as if she wished to interact, but lacked the will, a small grin would appear on his face. “Meeting a lot of people today aren't we, Kenzo.” His glance changing forward to a road that could lead them anywhere.” This little village is growing rapidly.” He'd say to themselves before motioning them to move forward '''Suna: '*she looks up at Rei and smiles giving him a small wave seeing how uncomfee he was with the group gathering.* oh thank you for my comb Sensei's!! Now I can get this hair off the ground *she grins and starts pulling her hair over her shoulder getting it off the gorund for the most part untill it was able to be braided. having caught the motion out of the corner of her eye, she spots Haru and smiles turning to give her full attention and a wave recognizing her from school. She waited for her to join them remembering how she seemed to not like to be bombarded like Suna normally would have done. She smiles up at the 2 adults and and put her hands behind her back waiting to see what was going on for the day as the only thing she really had to do was go food shopping* 'Rei: '